


Анальные тайны ака Шваброфик

by Meilinn



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саката Гинтоки был полон загадок. И секс с ним, разумеется, тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Анальные тайны ака Шваброфик

**Author's Note:**

> Поверить не могу, что забыла о существовании этого фика xDD

Саката Гинтоки был полон загадок. Этим утверждением, в принципе, можно было ограничиться – зачем заморачиваться какой-то одной загадкой, если их до хрена и без бутылки все равно не разберешься? Но с тех пор, когда Хиджиката начал регулярно видеть его с качественно новой, тыльной стороны, ко всему букету загадочности прибавилась новая тайна, которая прямо-таки не давала покоя. Даже сильнее, чем тот факт, что анальный секс прочно вошел в его, Хиджикаты, повседневную жизнь. В кодексе Бусидо было написано одно, гомофобные традиции культуры аманто успешно насаждали в обществе другое, но ни то, ни то не подготовило Хиджикату к жестокой реальности. 

* * *

В первый раз, когда они с Гинтоки остались в комнате вдвоем, а штанов не осталось ни одних, Хиджиката почему-то думал про яойную мангу и лихорадочно прикидывал, кто из них двоих больше тянет на уке. Говорят, когда человек умирает и вся жизнь проносится у него перед глазами, это мозг перебирает накопленный опыт и пытается придумать, чем своего хозяина спасти. Наступающую смерть своей гетеросексуальности Хиджиката принял быстро, спастись не пытался и штаны снял по собственной доброй воле, но обстоятельства ухода гетеросексуальности в лету его интересовали в тот момент очень сильно. За несколько минут интенсивного слюнообмена, в процессе которого ни один участник не хотел признавать, что опыта в этом деле у него мало, и оба старались компенсировать это энтузиазмом, Хиджиката почти успел смириться с тем, что раз Гинтоки сумел надрать ему задницу в бою, то и в постели будет настаивать на именно таком раскладе.  
Когда они начали дрочить друг другу, с перспективой быть трахнутым Хиджиката смирился совсем. Неожиданностью для него стала нежность, с которой они начали при этом обниматься – совершенно необязательно же среди суровой мужской ебли распускать слюни? И целоваться надо было как-то приличнее, без языков и попыток добраться до гланд. Как-то по-гейски это. Может, вообще не надо было целоваться?  
Гинтоки его мнения не спрашивал. Он обнимал, прижимался и совершенно бесстыже лез языком к нему в рот. Когда он толкнул Хиджикату в грудь и действие переместилось на кровать, Хиджикате показалось, что вот он – момент истины. Его пятая точка непроизвольно сжалась, напоминая о себе и о том, что никакой смазки в этой комнате не наблюдалось, а, значит, процесс грозился стать для нее именно суровым и мужественным.  
Когда Гинтоки вместо того, чтобы положить ноги Хиджикаты к себе на плечи и закрепить за собой статус альфа-самца на предоставленной территории, уселся на него сам, Хиджиката с восхищением охренел. Когда он с чмоканьем обсосал свой палец и с его помощью уже через несколько секунд с довольным стоном насадил себя на член Хиджикаты, это поломало все его представления об анальном сексе. Думая о первом-втором-третьем пальцах из яойной манги и радуясь за собственный анус, который на такое явно был не способен, он взял Гинтоки за бедра, тот откинулся немного назад, и совместными усилиями они нашли сбивчивый ритм, доставлявший удовольствие обоим. Хиджиката не мог отвести глаз от члена Гинтоки, который, несмотря на то, что ему совершенно не уделялось внимания, был напряженным и подергивался, если его обладатель делал резкие движения. Когда Гинтоки почти перестал приподниматься и, запрокинув голову назад и прогнувшись в пояснице, начал двигать бедрами по кругу так что его яйца ерзали по животу Хиджикаты, он кончил, и глядя на то, как сперма стекает с сокращающихся кубиков его пресса, Хиджиката не сдержался от вздоха. Только тогда Гинтоки заметил его взгляд и, все еще тяжело дыша, кокетливо размазал каплю по животу.  
Хиджиката, чувствуя себя одновременно выебаным и странно использованным, просто смотрел, как его все еще напряженный член выскальзывает из задницы Гинтоки.  
– Надо же, ты все еще держишься? Молодец.  
Гинтоки взял его в рот, и Хиджикате захотелось закричать "Ты что?? Знаешь, где он только что был?", но когда горячий язык провел у основания головки, а ладонь легла на яйца, у него получилось что-то нечленораздельное. Гинтоки еле успел выпустить его изо рта, но чуть не получил спермой в глаз.  
– Вот такая твоя благодарность, – проворчал он, вытирая переносицу.  
Хиджиката поцеловал его, и это было очень по-гейски.

* * *

С того памятного вечера прошло полгода. За это время они наловчились трахаться даже стоя и не раздеваясь, пользуясь выпавшей свободной пятиминуткой, но ни разу Хиджикате не удавалось поймать Гинтоки так, чтобы в его задницу член не входил с первой-второй попытки. Это резко противоречило всему, что Хиджиката понимал про анальный секс и про устройство человеческого организма. Когда тот успел так разработать задницу? Тому, что не приходилось подставлять свою, Хиджиката был даже рад, хотя чем дальше, тем больше ему хотелось и самому попробовать, но такой расклад понемногу вызывал у него нехорошие мысли. Они с Гинтоки ни о чем не договаривались и вообще не разговаривали об этом – вроде как расширили свои непринужденные отношения для обоюдного удовольствия, чего тут обсуждать? – но Хиджиката то и дело ловил себя на напряженном обдумывании той вероятности, что его член может быть не единственным пользователем этой шикарной задницы и что эта задница может сама пользоваться еще хоть половиной Эдо. Это было не только неприятно, но и чревато заразными заболеваниями. Гинтоки, конечно, за такими подвигами замечен ранее не был, но Хиджиката не мог следить за ним постоянно и постепенно начал изводить себя подозрениями.  
Как-то ему пришло в голову сделать перерыв и проверить, что будет. Почти месяц он старался не попадать в поле зрения Гинтоки, а потом застал его неожиданно и трахнул прямо на улице в темном переулке. Никакой разницы в ощущениях он не заметил, кроме неприличной собственной радости после, и подозрения усилились.  
Он даже не выдержал и провел исследование вопроса в Интернете. На следующий день к нему подошел Окита, посоветовал в следующий раз чистить хистори на рабочем компьютере и ехидно предложил просто спросить у "данны", что это у него за задница такая и кем он ее тренирует, а то, дескать, кое-кто синеет от ревности. Хиджиката никак не отреагировал, но идея ему понравилась, так что через несколько дней он взял отгул на вечер и, переодевшись в штатское, пошел гулять.  
Он походил кругами в районе, где располагалась закусочная Отосе, и на четвертом заходе его прогулка увенчалась успехом – из-за очередного поворота навстречу вышел Гинтоки с пакетом, жующий онигири с пофигистичным видом. Они посмотрели друг на друга и пошли дальше вместе.  
– Нам надо поговорить.  
Тот пожал плечами и продолжил жевать – говори, мол. Хиджиката почувствовал прилив подозрений.  
– Наедине поговорить.  
Ответом был выразительный взгляд, и до Хиджикаты дошло, как это прозвучало.  
– Ну ладно, пойдем ко мне. Поговорить, – сказал ему Гинтоки и сунул в рот последний кусок.  
– Я не… Ладно.  
Они не разговаривали всю дорогу и молча же поднялись на второй этаж. Гинтоки отпер дверь, сходил на кухню, оставил там пакет с едой, вернулся, сел на письменный стол и сложил руки на груди. Все это время Хиджиката стоял как памятник самому себе посреди центральной комнаты и чувствовал себя неудобно.  
– Ну, говори, – с вызовом сказал ему Гинтоки.  
Тут до Хиджикаты дошло, что его все еще никто не попытался подколоть. Мог ли этот бесполезный самурай на что-то обидеться? Это Хиджиката собирался обижаться! То есть, не обижаться, а обговорить условия их совместного времяпровождения. Да.  
– С кем еще ты трахаешься? – негромко спросил он, чтобы избавить себя от необходимости формулировать вопрос издали.  
– Ты головой ударился? – опешил Гинтоки. – Во-первых, какого хрена я должен тебе докладывать? Во-вторых, с чего ты это взял?  
– С того, что ни одну нормальную задницу нельзя просто так ебать когда вздумается без подготовки и смазки!  
Гинтоки несколько раз моргнул и сложился вдвое от смеха.  
– Ты что, додзинси никогда не читал?  
– Это же порно! Там все хорошо, без дерьма и не рвется! А ты мало того, что ни разу даже не вскрикнул, ты сам на меня натягиваешься, как будто тебе это нравится!  
Тут Гинтоки заржал так, что Хиджиката побоялся пришествия Отосе.  
– Хиджиката-кун, ты умственно отсталый, или как? Почему бы я с тобой трахался, если бы мне это не нравилось?  
Хиджиката засопел.  
– Я не говорю, что не нравится. Просто мы с тобой это делаем не так часто, чтобы это было для тебя так просто. Я читал. Значит, тебя ебет кто-то еще.  
– Еще скажи, что у этого кого-то член в два раза толще, и с тобой я от него отдыхаю.  
Глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Хиджикаты, Гинтоки всхлипнул и вытер слезу – то ли по-настоящему, то ли для эффекта.  
– И ты еще не объяснил, почему я должен тебе что-то докладывать, – продолжил он, уже откровенно издеваясь. – Если мы уже говорим об, эээ, верности в отношениях, то какого хрена ты месяц от меня бегал, а потом устроил в подворотне такой страстный трах, будто это последнее, что ты собирался сделать в жизни?  
– Жопу твою на упругость проверял! – взревел Хиджиката. – Не меняй тему! Какого хрена ты трахаешься так, словно всю жизнь этой дыркой себе на еду зарабатываешь?  
Гинтоки смотрел на него с умилением.  
– Что, так хорошо?  
– Профессионально!  
Гинтоки встал со стола, подошел к Хиджикате и поправил воротник на его юкате.  
– Как это я не рассчитал, что у тебя всегда все серьезно.  
– Прошу прощения? – Хиджиката понимал, что это гад знает что-то, чего не знает он, и что все это почему-то его забавляло.  
Гинтоки потянул его за пояс.  
– Пойдем.  
Они сделали несколько шагов и вступили в темную дальнюю комнату. На полу лежал футон и стояли стопки выпусков Shounen Jump, из-за штор единственного окна лился бледный свет – на улице опускались сумерки.  
– А теперь садись, – кивнул Гинтоки на футон. Хиджиката посмотрел на него скептически, но все-таки сел, прислонившись спиной к стенке. – И смотри. И слушай. И устыдись, потому что ты, Хиджиката-кун, полный идиот. Только подожди две минуты.  
Хиджиката молча наблюдал, как он выскользнул из комнаты. Дверь за ним не закрылась, но в доме стремительно темнело, потому можно было только догадываться, что происходило по ту сторону дверного проема.  
Вернулся Гинтоки босиком и со шваброй в руках.  
Хиджиката уставился на нее. Обычная швабра, какие продаются в хозяйственных магазинах – деревянная, с плоской рейкой и почти совсем новой щетиной. Ну и с прорезиненным для удобства концом ручки, за которую Гинтоки ее и держал. Что-то в его взгляде Хиджикате очень не понравилось – когда он переставал выглядеть как дохлая рыба (и начинал выглядеть как хитрая дохлая рыба), это настораживало.  
Тем временем Гинтоки, явно наслаждаясь собой и подозрительной миной Хиджикаты, расстегнул один пояс, развязал другой, свободной рукой стащил с себя кимоно и бросил его на футон. Его ленивые движения дразнили, пытаясь казаться неуклюжими, но его пальцы ни разу не попали мимо застежек – ни когда он снимал кимоно, ни когда начал медленно расстегивать "молнию" на футболке.  
Когда замок с тихим щелчком соскользнул с металлических звеньев, Хиджиката не выдержал.  
– Зачем тебе швабра? – спросил он.  
Гинтоки, ухмыляясь, опустился перед ним на колени и потянулся за поцелуем. Его язык Хиджиката почувствовал раньше, чем губы, и хотел этот момент как-нибудь остроумно прокомментировать, но тот завладел сразу всем его личным пространством. Тепло его голой груди, запах и привычное теперь идиотское причмокивание заставили Хиджикату расслабиться и закрыть глаза.  
За спиной вдруг что-то стукнулось о стенку, и до него дошло, что швабру Гинтоки все еще держит.  
Легким усилием воли Хиджиката отстранился на расстояние выдоха.  
– Серьезно, зачем?  
– Что зачем? – сильные руки обнимали его за шею, и ручку чертовой швабры Хиджиката чувствовал где-то у своего уха.  
– Швабра. Зачем швабра.  
Гинтоки отпустил его и рухнул на футон, поверх своего кимоно. Он подпер свободной рукой голову и похлопал шваброй по одеялу. Хиджиката вздохнул и лег рядом, так, что они оба оказались на боку, лицом друг к другу.  
– Раздень меня.  
– Что?  
– Ты все прекрасно слышал.  
Хиджиката придвинулся ближе. Швабра лежала между ними – еще немного, и ее рейка начнет мешать коленям. Тем не менее, он подумал, что у ситуации есть перспектива.  
Он поцеловал Гинтоки в шею и начал стягивать с его плечей футболку. Естественно, в такой позе снять ее было невозможно.  
– Может, ты отпустишь…  
– Оставь.  
Хиджиката провел рукой по его груди, растирая ее, проникая под футболку, задевая соски, очерчивая пальцами рельеф живота. Гинтоки реагировал на его прикосновения, немного выгибаясь и придвигаясь еще ближе. Когда он горячо выдохнул несколько нецензурных слов, Хиджиката расстегнул пуговицу на его штанах и скользнул рукой внутрь, по бледным волосам ниже пупка, заставляя застежку ширинки разойтись, но не стал пробираться глубже, а обхватил его член через трусы. Гинтоки недовольно заерзал, стараясь добиться большего контакта, и Хиджиката продолжил гладить его через ткань.  
– Дразнишься, сволочь?  
– Швабру брось, а?  
Гинтоки опять поцеловал его, и Хиджиката не без удивления отметил, как радостно отреагировал на это член в его руке. Через ткань розовых семейников с клубничками проступила влага, и Хиджиката растер ее большим пальцем.  
Неожиданно для него Гинтоки отпустил швабру. Он сел, сбросил с себя расстегнутую футболку, спустил с бедер штаны пониже, опрокинул Хиджикату на спину и продолжил его целовать. Его руки пролезли в складки кимоно, одну ногу он перекинул через Хиджикату, и тот почувствовал себя подушкой для отаку. Когда Гинтоки переместил его руки к себе на задницу, Хиджиката чуть на засмеялся, потому что член, поднимая розовую ткань с узором из клубничек, опять дернулся, и бедром он это хорошо почувствовал.  
– Извращенец, – довольно сказал он, сжимая и поглаживая клубнички.  
Гинтоки коварно улыбнулся и потянул трусы вниз. Хиджиката понял намек и запустил ладони под резинку, поглаживая кожу. Когда его средний палец скользнул еще ниже, мышцы под ним расслабились, и Хиджиката не без удовольствия отметил, что его там ждут. Он дразнил и гладил, а в какой-то момент, когда Гинтоки дернулся от его прикосновения особенно сильно, попробовал проникнуть глубже. Тот помог ему, облизав пальцы Хиджикаты и направив в себя так, как нравилось больше всего.  
Хиджиката уже прикидывал, можно ли действительно довести Гинтоки до оргазма одними пальцами, когда тот соскользнул с него. Они оба привстали, и Хиджиката избавился от кимоно окончательно, а Гинтоки стянул с себя трусы, которые к тому моменту болтались на уровне коленей.  
Когда Гинтоки недвусмысленно повернулся спиной и начал наклоняться вперед, Хиджиката уже не думал совсем. Повинуясь самому естественному желанию, он снова обхватил его ягодицы ладонями и скользнул членом по ложбинке между ними – не входя, а пробуя и еще сильнее разминая. Гинтоки отвечал на каждое его движение своими, его колени бесстыже раздвигались шире и скользили по смятому футону, и Хиджиката тихо сходил с ума. В этих движениях не было женственности и покорности, только сила, чистая и откровенная, и именно открытость всего происходящего, так отличная от обычного уныло-равнодушного фасада Гинтоки, заставляла руки Хиджикаты дрожать.  
Когда головка его члена преодолела первое незначительное сопротивление, вызвав у Гинтоки самый настоящий стон, Хиджиката вспомнил, зачем вообще пришел. Ему захотелось выебать его так, чтобы тот, другой, это почувствовал – до боли и телесных повреждений. Но сознание предательски подсказало ему, что если это случится, то доверие, которое кружило ему голову, пропадет безвозвратно.  
Потому Хиджиката начал трахать Гинтоки медленно и глубоко, стараясь подстраиваться под каждое его движение и чувствовать руками, как сокращаются мышцы на его спине, плечах и бедрах. Скоро Гинтоки прислонился к нему спиной и положил голову ему на плечо. Хиджиката, глядя на плотно закрытые глаза со светлыми ресницами и потрескавшиеся приоткрытые губы, чувствовал, как щекочет его кожу эта странная шевелюра, и это совершенно его не раздражало. Когда он потянулся к члену Гинтоки и попробовал ему подрочить, тот кончил со вздохом и лениво увлек Хиджикату вниз, на футон, чтобы ответить ему тем же. Но в лице Хиджикаты он прочитал что-то, что ему явно не понравилось.  
– Ты все еще об этом думаешь, да? – ровно спросил он. – Серьезный, серьезный Хиджиката-кун.  
– Кто тебя трахает?  
– Прямолинейный Хиджиката-кун. Поверишь мне на слово, если я скажу, что никто?  
– Нет.  
Гинтоки улыбнулся и лег на спину.  
– Я так и думал. Но учти, ты конкретно опозоришься.  
Хиджиката не знал, как на это реагировать.  
Гинтоки смотрел в потолок.  
– Может, свет зажечь?  
– Не надо.  
– Ты знаешь, что я очень люблю свою задницу, да?  
Хиджиката ожидал чего угодно, только не этого, и тоже начал рассматривать потолок.  
– Да, как-то не так прозвучало… В общем, все началось с канчо. Меня всегда бесило, что такая простая игра, если применялась в неожиданных ситуациях, давала чертовски хороший результат, понимаешь? Стоило какому-то идиоту воткнуть тебе в задницу два пальца, хоть прямо через кимоно и штаны, и все, у него над тобой контроль почти такой же, как если бы он приставил тебе к горлу катану.  
На этом Хиджиката пытался не засмеяться, что было заметно. Гинтоки ткнул его под ребра локтем.  
– Я так лет в десять думал. В общем, какое-то время назад… Прошлой весной это было… Нажрался я, в общем. И пришла мне в голову мысль – там мышцы, тут мышцы… Можно накачать, да? Понимаешь мой ход размышлений?  
– Только не говори, что…  
– Ну да, ну да. Я стащил у старухи огурец…  
– Ты ебнутый.  
– Заткнись. В общем, огурец мне не пошел.  
– Серьезно.  
– Потому что он был большой и в пупырышках.  
– Можно было презерватив на него надеть.  
– Ишь ты какой. Как меня трахать, так не брезгуешь, а как на огурец, так гондон?  
Хиджиката почувствовал себя умственно отсталым. Он ни разу об этом не подумал, даже когда начал волноваться о вероятности заразиться. Гинтоки тихо посмеивался.  
– В общем, с огурцом тогда не сложилось, но я попробовал пальцами. И мне, понимаешь, тупо понравилось.  
– То есть, ты и правда…  
– Попробуй как-нибудь. Сначала непривычно, потом… как бы тебе объяснить…  
– Спасибо, не хочу, – соврал Хиджиката.  
– Так вот, – подозрительно легко ушел от темы Гинтоки, – когда я протрезвел и побеседовал со своей внутренней гордостью, мы с ней вроде как договорились, что надо попробовать еще. Продукты я больше не трогал – дорогие, заразы, и Шинпачи каждому банану учет ведет. Но скоро я нашел… – тут он приподнял над головой швабру, с которой зашел раньше в комнату, и Хиджиката все понял.  
– Ты трахаешься со шваброй, – упавшим голосом сказал он. Утвердительно – вопросы отпали все разом.  
– А ты меня к ней ревновал полгода. Собственник.  
Это кольнуло. Хиджикате пришло в голову еще кое-что.  
– Зачем я тебе понадобился? Трахался бы со шваброй дальше.  
Гинтоки смотрел в потолок.  
– Вообще-то сначала я попробовал с Хасегавой-саном.  
– Что?! Вот так просто решил и…  
– Сам подумай, если бы ты начал замечать, что твой день проходит неполноценно без какой-то штуки в жопе, и что ты уже не помнишь, когда в последний раз дрочил одной рукой, то неужели не закралось бы подозрение, что твоей заднице нужен мужик?  
– Как я дошел до такой жизни?.. Лежу и слушаю отчет о приключениях чьей-то…  
– Ну как, ты там представляешь, нет?  
– ….нет.  
– В общем, хотел я с ним попробовать, но что-то в последний момент не сложилось. Я его сам тра…  
– Бля, ты можешь меня избавить от подробностей?  
– Короче, не смог я с ним. А потом как-то вижу – ты идешь…  
Хиджиката вспомнил поцелуи. Ему совсем не хотелось обсуждать, почему Гинтоки доверил свою драгоценную задницу именно ему. Слишком много доверия и так было в сексе между ними.  
– Кстати, ты все еще не кончил, – коварно закончил за него Гинтоки. – Может, продолжим?  
Хиджиката перегнулся через него и взял швабру.  
– Ею никто по прямому назначению не пользуется, кстати?  
– Я тебя прошу, в этом доме всем лень убирать чаще чем раз в год. О чем задумался, Хиджиката-кун?  
Хиджиката перевел взгляд на распластанного на футоне Гинтоки. Раздетого и хорошо трахнутого. Не то чтобы он этим свершением гордился… Ну, немного.  
– Покажи мне.

* * *

Швабру Хиджиката отпускать не захотел. Он задумчиво рассматривал ее и украдкой посматривал на Гинтоки. Тот же устраивался поудобнее.  
– Как ты это делаешь? Сидя, стоя, лежа?  
– Стоя неудобно ее держать – ты справлялся гораздо лучше, хе-хе... Сидя сложно, она слишком длинная. Приходится лежа или полулежа.  
Он расправил края футона и бросил Хиджикате его кимоно.  
– А теперь вали отсюда.  
– Что?  
– Поднимай свой зад с футона, мне нужно место. У стеночки сядь. Можешь окно приоткрыть.  
Хиджиката завязал кимоно на поясе, подошел к окну и отодвинул край занавески. Было уже довольно темно, но уличного освещения хватало для рассеянного полумрака. Он обернулся на Гинтоки и невольно задержал дыхание – лучи скудного света делали его волосы серебристыми, и тот выглядел как существо не с этой планеты в самом лучшем, не-аманто смысле этого слова.  
Конечно, швабра в руках все портила.  
Гинтоки лег, согнув немного колени и подложив под спину свернутое одеяло. Хиджиката сел рядом.  
– Твои волосы… – он запнулся.  
– Ты решил меня таки смутить? – проворчал Гинтоки. – Учитывая, что я здесь сейчас перед тобой собираюсь устроить…  
Хиджиката наклонился, погладил его по волосам и хотел поцеловать, но Гинтоки увернулся и стукнул его шваброй.  
– Еще одно лишнее движение, и я передумаю. Отодвинься. Да, еще дальше. Руками не трогать.  
Он начал касаться себя – проводил ладонями по груди, животу и бедрам, и сам же реагировал всем телом на свои прикосновения.  
– Зачем ты это делаешь? – спросил Хиджиката.  
– В этом вся соль. Ну, не совсем, конечно… – ладонь Гинтоки опускалась все ниже, и одной рукой он обхватил свой член, а другой вернулся к заднице. – Надо настроиться. Я как-то раз кончил, вообще не прикасаясь ни к чему. – Он отпустил слегка напряженный член, взял швабру за резиновый конец и начал насаживаться на него. Когда наконечник скрылся в заднице полностью, Гинтоки начал неторопливо трахать им себя.  
Хиджиката знал, как он проделывал такое с его членом, потому что наблюдал за этим много раз, но с теперешнего ракурса ему было очень хорошо видно, как расслаблялись мышцы, пропуская сантиметр за сантиметром резиновый ствол, и как плотно они обхватывали его, когда большая часть оказывалась внутри. Это очень возбуждало. И не его одного – член Гинтоки становился все тверже. Когда с головки сорвалась капля и скользнула по животу, Хиджиката не выдержал.  
Он перевернул Гинтоки на бок, взялся за швабру сам и продолжил начатое. Тот воспользовался освободившимися руками и уперся в пол, чтобы не скользить.  
– Да… Вот так. Только не слишком глубоко… Ай. Аааай!  
– Больно?  
– Нет… Очень хорошо, продолжай… в том же духе… Хотя нет. Надоело. Бросай ее нафиг и трахни меня.  
Хиджиката бросил швабру, и та с грохотом сбила пустую бутылку в углу комнаты.  
– Ну не в прямом же смысле бро… – тут в его бедро уперся тяжелый горячий член. – Ладно, фиг с ней.

* * * 

Двигаться не хотелось совсем.  
– По-моему, у меня в интересном месте заноза, – сказал Гинтоки. – Тот второй раз в миссионерской был какой-то неудачный. И зачем ты кончил мне в задницу? Мы же договаривались.  
Хиджиката проворчал что-то нечленораздельное.  
– Что-что?  
– Пойдем в онсен, говорю. Я грязный.  
– Еще какой грязный, Хиджиката-кун. Все мои соседи слышали, насколько. Окита-кун в участке мог слышать, наверное.  
– Ты можешь заткнуться?  
– Ни за что. Мне надо что-то говорить, чтобы не думать, почему ты меня обнимаешь как герой женского романа героиню на обложке.  
Рука Хиджикаты, которая поглаживала его спину, замерла.  
– Да ладно тебе…  
Хиджиката снова погладил его.  
– …еще за ухом почеши. Как Садахару.  
Хиджиката почесал.  
– Вот сволочь. С кем я провожу бесценные вечера своей юности?  
– Вообще-то со шваброй. Мне уйти и оставить вас наедине?  
– Мне вполне понравилось втроем.  
– Можем как-нибудь повторить.  
Они внимательно посмотрели друг на друга.  
– Договорились, – сказал Гинтоки.


End file.
